SANGRE Y ARENA
by yetafilms
Summary: Un matrimonio sin amor, es una convivencia rutinaria sin relevancia alguna. 100% Gaara


**DISCLAMER: Como todos ya sabemos Naruto no me pertenese, por que si así fuera Gaara seria el personaje principal o por lo menos no hubiese desaparecido de escena y Matsuri Relleno nunca ni jamas de los jamaces hubiese aparecido en la historia, Buajajajajajajaja. pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto -sama.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SANGRE Y ARENA.**

**Después de superar muchas dificultades, Sabaku no Gaara se convierte en la figura mas importante y poderosa de su aldea, mas eso fue hace muchísimos años atrás. Circunstancias fuera de su control le obligaron ****a contraer un compromiso con quien menos se esperaba, pero se encuentra con ????????, con quien mantiene una secreta y apasionada relación. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, cargando con un matrimonio no ****deseado y completamente infeliz, descubre que esta perdida y locamente enamorado de ???? pero..... sera demasiado tarde para el pelirrojo? Podrá encontrar la felicidad con la mujer que realmente ha experimentado ****el amor en todas sus dimensiones? Hasta donde es capaz de llegar una persona ciega por el odio, los celos y el resentimiento? Descúbralo!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Nota Capitulo:** **Un matrimonio sin amor, es una convivencia rutinaria sin relevancia alguna.**

**CAPITULO 1: Retrospectiva. **

_Todo sucedió tan rápido que a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo aún no asimilaba los hechos. Un torbellino de acontecimientos, uno tras otro, lo habían golpeado tomándolo desprevenido. ¿Cómo sucedió? Una __pregunta que aun hacía eco en su cabeza cada vez que la tenía frente a el, le era dificil recordar con nitidez lo que pasó aquella noche y cuando forzaba la vuelta de los recuerdos solo rápidas, desordenadas y __confusas imágenes se arremolinaban en su cerebro, la mansión, el salón, sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, sus estruendosas carcajadas llenando cada rincón del lugar, el fuerte sabor del sake llenando su boca y __recorriendo su garganta por primera vez, y a ella..... a ella sentada a su lado con un leve sonrojo acentuando sus mejillas, luego su cuarto, la calidez de unas manos femeninas sobre su pecho, el vaivén desenfrenado __de caderas, el sonido de su respiración agitada, gemidos lanzados al aire, su corazón galopando salvajemente desbocado, su cuerpo siendo arremetido por ondas expancivas de intenso placer, un profundo y __placentero cansancio..... a partir de allí su memoria menguaba, no recordaba nada más, solo que al despertar la mañana siguiente su cabeza dolía y de su boca emanaba un putrido olor alcohol, pero más grande __fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaba solo en su lecho._

_Tres meses pasaron, no la volvió a ver desde entonces. él de su parte evitaba los lugares donde pudiese encontrarla, hasta que una calurosa mañana se presentó en su despacho.... evadir un problema no era típico __de el, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla cara a cara, ¡y ese día había llegado! Allí estaba frente a él totalmente callada y silenciosa. Con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y un extraño __fulgor en sus ojos, sin saber identificar el por que, aquello no le agrado, una cosa era absolutamente innegable: ella lo acepto cuando nadie más lo hacía, cuando todos tan solo a la simple pronunciación de su __nombre huían despavoridos. Pero su relación interpersonal no pasaba más allá de maestro-alumna. Durante los años de entrenamientos que paso a su lado su único objetivo fue dotarla de conocimientos y __habilidades y nunca pensó en su pupila como algo más. Desde su perspectiva, Matsuri representaba parte de su proceso de crecimiento humano y fuente de aprendizaje en lo atinente a su desarrollo personal y __social, se veía a si mismo como el Alumno-Maestro._

_Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio que para el pelirrojo parecieron horas, finalmente Matsuri extendió su brazo derecho en su dirección dejando a la vista un pequeño sobre, totalmente desconcertado lo tomó __en sus manos, lo contempló por unos segundos y mientras lo abría, una profunda arruga surco su frente, presentia que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, leyó cuidadosamente el contenido, y una expresión de sorpresa se formaba en su rostro, mas no era de __alegría, si no de disgusto ante aquellas palabras breves y precisas:_

_-Test embarazo Positivo- Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. esperaba algún reclamo, un pedido de indemnización, en el peor de los casos una bofetada, todo menos aquello._

_solo en su despacho el pelirrojo estaba de pie frente a la pequeña ventana circular, preguntándose qué debía hacer a continuación, hacia menos de una hora que Matsuri se había marchado, continuo parado, mirando __al vacío, frunció el ceño consciente de que no tenia elección._

_-- ¡¡Kuso!! – exclamo enojado._

_Quiéralo o no esa era la realidad, las cartas ya estaban echadas, su destino había sido sellado, . Sus hermanos tomaron la noticia con visible desagrado y enojo, especialmente un desconcertado Kankuro. que aun no pasaba por su __cabeza como había sucedido aquello, ya que recordaba haber llevado a su pequeño hermano a la habitación y dejarlo sin compañía alguna. A pedido del pelirrojo Temari se encargo del asunto, el compromiso fue __anunciado tres días después, no contaban con mucho tiempo debido al avanzado estado de su ex-alumna, estaba consciente que si dejaba pasar el tiempo aquello seria un escándalo, Que le traería enfrentamientos __con los ancianos del concejo, ya que siendo él, la figura principal de su aldea debía dar el buen ejemplo a los mas jóvenes. Una semana después del anuncio se celebró la boda que acabo uniendo le legalmente a su __ex pupila. Y de repente de un día para otro a sus 17 años se vio sumergido por la obligación de enfrentar la responsabilidad de un hogar y una familia a la que no se sentía listo para asumir, no se involucro en el __desarrollo del embarazo, ni mostró interés ni entusiasmo alguno en nada referente al tema, sintiéndose presionado de más ante su nuevo e inesperado rol, pasaba el máximo tiempo posible en su despacho. Seis __meses después llegaba al mundo su pequeña hija Suri. Jamás olvidará la sensación que lo embargo la primera ves que la tuvo entre sus brazos; Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan inocente. A apartir de ese momento sintió __algo dentro de él transformarse para siempre... el fruto de aquella noche de alcohol y sexo irresponsable, ahora era una realidad latente, y de repente de alguna forma comprendió la maravilla que le había sido concedida, __admirado por el milagro de la vida ante sus ojos no podía parar de preguntarse.... ¿esa cosita tan pequeña era suya? Sintió cómo una calidez que nunca antes había sentido envolvía su hasta entonces indiferente y __frío corazón._

_Las arenas del tiempo no detuvieron su marcha implacable y ocho años se escurrieron entre sus manos. Durante el transcurso de los primeros años comenzaron a surgir ciertos conflictos debido a los constantes __presiones y reclamos de Matsuri por la falta de interés e indiferencia por parte del pelirrojo hacía la relación y muy especialmente hacía ella como mujer, cierto es que no hubo momento que ella no demostrara el amor y la devoción que sentía hacía el, ante el __esfuerzo de la esposa por agradarlo el pelirrojo pensaba, quizás los años le enseñasen como amarla, y tal vez pudiese corresponderle de la misma manera, por eso la convivencia diaria a su lado, sumando lo común __de una hija, hicieron surgir en su corazón cierto afecto, Se convenció así mismo que aquello era amor y el tiempo hacía su convicción crecer. hasta el día en que ella apareció en su vida, y sin previo aviso entro en su __corazón.  
_

_........_

_Quedaba poco para el atardecer, y en la intimidad de su despacho Sabaku no Gaara, veía pasar su vida en retrospectiva, el ex-demonio de la arena, la ex arma definitiva..... más eso era un pasado gris que había __superado muchisimos años atrás, cuando tomo la decisión que cambio el oscuro enfoque de su existencia; darle la espalda a la oscuridad y seguir el camino de la luz, fue su nuevo objetivo, y todo eso se lo debía a __su encuentro con cierto rubio hiper activo numero uno en sorprender a la gente!, Aquel aquien por primera vez en su vida llamo amigo._

_--- Uzumaki Naruto....--- murmuró para si mismo y una sutil mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y toda la dureza y frialdad de aquel rostro se suavizaron al pronunciar aquel nombre. Si __existían pocas cosas que lograban sacarle una sonrisa al hombre más poderoso, respetado y a la vez temido de Sunagakure, esas eran recordar su fuerte lazo de amistad con el actual Hokage de la aldea oculta de l__a hoja y las ocurrencias de su pequeña hija Suri.  
_

_Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones trayendolo nuevamente a la realidad de su despacho._

_-¡¡adelante!!- exclamó._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente y una bella joven hizo su aparición, el pelirrojo alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró los de la chica, sin poder evitarlo sintió como su corazón daba un salto y aceleraba desorbitada__mente su ritmo al encontrarse con aquellas hermosas orbes color luna. irradiaban poder, fuerza, determinación, coraje, seguridad en si misma, conocía el poder de su linea de sangre y la nobleza de su linaje. __portaba en su mano derecha una carpeta y como cada viernes desde su llegada a Sunagakure era ella quien personalmente entregaba el informe semanal, regreso su mirada nuevamente a los papeles tratando de __disimular el aturdimiento que su presencia le causaba._

_-Buenas tardes Kazekage -sama. Saludo la chica con una reverencia digna de alguien de su estatus._

_-Buenas tardes Hyuuga-san- respondió tratando de sonar lo más indiferente y distante posible._

_No pudo evitar mirarla nuevamente, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos que le decían que todo era inevitable. Rió dentro de si, preguntándose cuando fue que sus sentimientos por Matsuri cambiaron..... si es que __alguna vez los tuvo._

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quiero agradecer a Hitto -Kun quien tambien publica aqui sus historias, que sin su ayuda jamás me hubiese sido posible publicar este fic. muchisimas gracias menina voçê é ouro, vale muito!! (¡¡recuerda el tutorial es una idea genial!!)**

**Gracias a todas las personas que tomen su tiempo de leer mi primer fic, contara con varios capitulos. ya saben tomatazos! Porrazos! y demas criticas sean cuales sean todo a la cajita feliz de los reviews.**

**Los invito a visitar mi Deviantart donde expongo mis dibujos y en youtube subo mis videos editados para entretener, encontraran los link en mi perfil. Bjs **


End file.
